Sailor Gadget (TheBluesRockz Style)
TheBluesRockz's TV spoof 1st version of Sailor Moon (English Adaption). It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: *Serena/Sailor Moon - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Amy/Sailor Mercury - Tammy (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Raye/Sailor Mars - Foxglove (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Lita/Sailor Jupiter - Misty (Pokemon) *Mina/Sailor Venus - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) *Darien/Tuxedo Mask - Chip (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Rini/Sailor Mini Moon - Angelina Mouseling (Angelina Ballerina) *Sailor Saturn - Stella (Balto 3: Wings of Change) *Sailor Uranus - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Sailor Neptune - Princess Atta (Bug's A Life) *Sailor Pluto - Princess (Krypto the Superdog) *Molly Baker - Eleanor Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Melvin - Theodore Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Luna - Pearl Pureheart (Mighty Mouse) *Artemis - Mighty Mouse *Diana - Bridget (An American Tail) *Queen Beryl - The Mouse Queen (The Nutcracker Prince) *Jedite - Chief McBrusque (An American Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island) *Neflite - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Zoycite - Dawn Bellwether (Zootopia) *Malachite - Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls) *Wicked Lady - Lahwhinie (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Morga - Breathmint Balony Seasons: #Sailor Gadget (TheBluesRockz Style) (Season 1) #Sailor Gadget (TheBluesRockz Style) (Season 2) #Sailor Gadget (TheBluesRockz Style) (Season 3) #Sailor Gadget (TheBluesRockz Style) (Season 4) Movies: * Sailor Gadget R: Promise of The Rose (TheBluesRockz Style) * Sailor Gadget S: Hearts in Ice (TheBluesRockz Style) * Sailor Gadget Super S: Black Dream Hole (TheBluesRockz Style) See Also: * Sailor Gadget (TheBluesRockz Style) (VIZ) * Sailor Gadget Crystal (TheBluesRockz Style) Trivia: *Like the original series, this series will be produced with 159 episodes. It will also have English Dub movies. Gallery: Gadget Hackwrench.png|Gadget Hackwrench as Serena/Sailor Moon Tammy.jpg|Tammy as Amy/Sailor Mercury Foxglove-0.jpg|Foxglove as Raye/Sailor Mars Misty.jpg|Misty as Lita/Sailor Jupiter Bianca in The Rescuers Down Under.jpg|Bianca as Mina/Sailor Venus Chip in Out of Scale.png|Chip as Darien/Tuxedo Mask Mrs. Brisby.jpg|Mrs. Brisby as Ikuko Tsukino Pearl Pureheart.png|Pearl Pureheart as Luna Nellie Brie.png|Nellie Brie as Haruna Eleanor Miller in The Chipmunk Adventure.jpg|Eleanor Miller as Molly Baker Theodore Seville in Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman.jpg|Theodore Seville as Melvin Butler Queen Mouse.jpg|Queen Mouse as Queen Beryl Chief McBrusque.png|Chief McBrusque as Jedite Vinny-a-chipmunk-reunion-92.4.jpg|Vinny as Susan Baker Breathmint_Balony.jpg|Breathmint Balony as Morga Basil Sad.jpg|Basil as Kenji Tsukino Robin Hood.jpg|Robin Hood as Andrew Fievel Mousekewitz-0.jpg|Fievel Mousekewitz as Sammy Tsukino Bartok in Anastasia.jpg|Bartok as Raye's Grandpa Hqdefault.jpg|Ratigan as Neflite Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-10866.jpg|Dawn Bellwether as Zoycite Allie.png|Allie as Katie Teresa Brisby.jpg|Teresa Brisby as Mika Cassidy Mojo Jojo.jpg|Mojo Jojo as Malachite Skippy Squirrel.jpg|Skippy Squirrel as Greg Dale in The S.S. Drainpipe.png|Dale as Chad Mighty Mouse in Mighty Mouse.jpg|Mighty Mouse as Artemis Ash Ketchum Shocked.jpg|Ash Ketchum as Ken Uncle Harry in Uncle Harry.png|Uncle Harry as Alan Granger Princess.jpg|Princess as Trista/Sailor Pluto Jeanette Miller.png|Jeanette Miller as Catzi (Good) Miss Miller.jpg|Miss Miller as Petz (Good) Stella.png|Stella as Hotaru/Sailor Saturn FatCat.jpg|Fat Cat as Zirconia Erol.jpg|Erol as Tiger's Eye Desiree D'Allure.jpg|Desiree D'Allure as Fish Eye Warren T. Rat.png|Warren T. Rat as Hawk's Eye Bright Eyes.jpg|Bright Eyes as CeleCele Max.jpg|Max as Kelly Categorie:TheBluesRockz Categorie:TV Spoofs Categorie:Account and Creator Spoof Categorie:Parodies Categorie:Channels Categorie:Sailor Moon TV Spoofs